Heartbeat
by XxXDeathByDawnXxX
Summary: When Riley Ashwell is taken to Hogwarts after a horrible attack, the last thing she expects to find is love in the form of two Veela sisters. futa!OCxFleurxGabrielle
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so it's been a _really_ long time since I've posted anything on here. Not that anybody cares to much for my stuff, but whatever. I've been really into Harry Potter fics for the past few weeks so I decided to write one of my own.**

* * *

**Riley(OC)POV**

_ Run run run, faster faster_ _faster._ Trees fly by, almost a blur. Branches whip against my face as I force myself to move faster. I can feel hot breath against the back of my neck, the graze of razor sharp teeth as the creature tears through my shirt and just barely misses flesh. I hear it's snarls rip through the still night air along with my ragged breaths and racing footsteps.

I tell myself this is how I will die; not in some heroic way or surrounded by loved ones after living a fulfilled life, but torn to shreds by some fucking monster. _Yeah, really heroic. This thing is either going to run me to death or bite my frickin' head off._

The trees begin to thin out some and after a few seconds I find myself in the middle of a clearing. There are cliffs on all sides, save for the way I came. _Great, _I give a humorless laugh, _I'm trapped._ A loud roar jerks me from my thoughts. Slowly, I turn to face my pursuer. The moonlight reflects off of bright yellow eyes as the beast rushes across the clearing towards me. I clench my eyes shut, praying to whatever greater power is out there to let this be over quickly. Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea, because it seems to take the creature a small eternity to finally reach me.

I feel it's teeth bury themselves in my side; the pain is worse than anything I could ever imagine. The thing bites down harder, crushing my ribs and making a bloody mess out of the flesh that was my side. The pain is so bad, dark spots start to cloud my vision. As I begin to lose consciousness a bright green flash hits the creature, throwing it a few feet away from me. I hear someone yelling as my knees give out beneath me. I fall forward and hit the ground with a heavy thud. I turn my head to the side and see people running towards me.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**AN: So...how bad was it? ****Or did you kinda enjoy it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the new and improved chapter 2. Riley's reaction to everything in the original one just seemed way too...eh...tame. A real person would've freaked out, so I decided to change it.**

* * *

**RileyPOV**

I somewhat regained consciousness sometime after. I could make out hushed voices, but I couldn't understand exactly what they were saying. After what seemed like hours of being jostled and moved to wherever I was being taken, I drifted back into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**_Two Days Later_**

I woke up with a pounding in my head, and my side felt like it was burning from the inside out. Groaning, I opened my eyes only to shut them again against the bright light of the room I was in. I opened my eyes again, slower this time. As I take in my surroundings, I notice I'm in some sort of hospital bed. _Ugh, where am I? What happened? Why am I here? _A small woman bustles through a door to my right. Her eyes seem to light up as she looked at me.

"Ah, you're awake! I'll get Dumbledore and McGonagall right away!" Then she turned on her heel and left me alone again. I stared at the door she left through._Uh...okay? I guess I'm 'sposed to wait here then._ So I just sat there for a few minutes waiting for her to come back with whoever the hell Dumbledore and McGonagall are. The lady finally came back with an elderly man with a very impressive beard and a stern looking elderly woman. The old man was the first to speak.

"Hello young one. Do you remember what happened to you?" He had a sort of scratchy voice, but it made me feel at ease for some reason. I shook my head no. This time, the old woman spoke.

"You had an...accident. A very bad one. Do you remember anything at all prior to you waking up here?" I thought for a moment, trying to call forth any memories I might have of this 'accident'.

"I remember," I paused, surprised at the deeper, more husky sound of my voice,"I remember running. Trying to get away from...something. I remember the forest. I remember pain in my side. And a green flash of light. But after that I don't remember anything." I tried to sit up, but nearly screamed when my side protested the movement. I looked down, only to realize my shirt was gone and my torso was wrapped in bandages that were stained red.

"I think those wrappings need to be changed, Madame Pomfrey," says the old woman. The nurse, Madame Pomfrey I'm assuming, nods her head in agreement.

"Of course. Just let me get some more bandages." She rushes out another door, this one to the left.

The old man spoke again. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, child. I only wish we could have done more." His eyes are sad, as are the old woman's. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Madame Pomfrey rushed back into the room with an armful of clean bandages.

"Alright, dearie. Raise up slowly please. That's it, come on now." I slowly raise up and raise my arms when she motions for me to. She begins to unwrap the bandages from around my torso, revealing more and more of the bruised and broken skin. I gasped when my side was completely exposed. It was horrible. There was a huge bite mark that covered most of my side. The skin was swollen and torn. Tears formed in my eyes and I gritted my teeth when she poured some kind of liquid on the wound. It started to hiss and bubble, stinging even worse.

"This will take care of the infection and clean the wound. I know it stings, but I'll have to use it each time I change your bandages so the bite will heal properly." I watched silently as she wrapped my torso with clean bandages, wondering what had done this to me.

"What the hell happened to me? What did this? I demand you tell me!" I'm surrounded by these strange people with pity in their eyes. I can feel my breathing pick up speed, just like my heart rate.

"Calm down, child. I understand you're confused and afraid, and I promise we'll explain everything that has happened. You just need to calm yourself. Madame Pomfrey, would you please allow Professor McGonagall and I to speak with this child alone?" Hmmm, so I guess the man is Dumbledore and the woman is McGonagall.

"Of course Headmaster." She sent a sad smile my way, then left the room.

"Sir, what did this to me?" I was scared to know. He looked at me for a moment, before sighing.

"A werewolf, child." _What? Werewolf?_

"With all due respect sir, that's completely ridiculous. There's no such thing as werewolves. Now tell me what did this!"

"I'm afraid I'm telling the truth, young one. Werewolves do in fact exist, along with many other things you believe to be myth and legend. Magic, for example." After he said that, he pulled a stick from his sleeve and flicked his wrist. Dozens of little birds flew out of the tip and disappeared.

"H-how did...?" I couldn't believe it. He just used magic! _This is all just some kind of weird dream. None of this is actually happening._

"Magic, child." He had a twinkle in his eye when he said this. _M__aybe this isn't dream. Maybe I've finally lost it._

The old woman, McGonagall, took a step towards my bed.

"What is your name, child?"

"Riley Ashwell, ma'am."

"Well Miss Ashwell, I suggest you become a serious believer in these things."

"Why is that, ma'am?" _I get the feeling this isn't going to be good._

She looked at me for a moment with pity in her eyes. "When you were attacked, you were infected with the Lycanthropy virus. You are part of the magical world now. You are a werewolf."

The room spun as I passed out once again.

* * *

**AN: And that was the revised chapter 2 folks. Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review. I'm begging you. *drops to knees* Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter has also been revised. After reading it and chapter 4 a few times over, they seemed rushed and I didn't like that. So, here's the new and improved chapter 3. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one more than the original.**

* * *

**RileyPOV**

By the time I came around, the sun had set. The hospital wing was completely empty, save for myself, and perfectly silent. That, unfortunately, gave me quite a bit of time to think over everything that had happened over the past few days. I still found it extremely difficult to wrap my head around all of the events that occurred in such short amount of time. I had been chased through some godforsaken forest by some kind of terrifying creature, or werewolf as everyone had been so set on saying. I had been viciously attacked by said creature. And then I wake up in some strange place that I don't even know the location of, being told that everything I had thought was a fairytale was actually very real. _Why did it have to be me? What did I ever do to deserve any of this insane_ _chaos?_

My thoughts drifted for a while onto trivial things, such as the size of the room I was in and how everything looked so...well, medieval aptly described the architecture. _If the hospital is such a size and style, the castle itself must be very impressive. Maybe I'll be able to see the rest of it soon._

Not long after that, I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_My lungs felt as though they are on fire, burning holes into my chest. I ignored it knowing that if I even think about stoping it'll be my end. I focused only on getting away as fast as I can. I forced myself to move even faster through the brush, pushing myself to my limit. It didn't help very much. I could still imagine that the creature's hot, horrid breath was pouring down the back of my neck. I could still clearly hear the thud of it's heavy paws as it chases after me through the trees. All of a sudden the foliage disappeared and I was left in a large clearing. _

_I frantically looked around, searching my surroundings for the beast that is after me. I saw nothing, just a wide, flat expanse of barren land. I allowed myself to stop and take a moment to catch my breath. It seemed that I was safe and the creature was gone._

_As I went to take a step, a ferocious roar came from my right. I turned quickly, just in time to see a black mass with yellow eyes and sharp teeth launch itself towards me._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

I awaken with a scream, throwing myself into a sitting position. A cry escapes me when my side is jostled by the abruptness of my movements. Madame Pomfrey, who has most likely heard the commotion I've made, rushes into the room.

"Shhh, shhh. You're safe child. You were just having a bad dream. Everything is okay. Settle down or else you'll reopen the wound on your side." She gently pushed on my shoulders and eased me back down onto the bed, making soothing sounds as she did so. I looked up at her with tears forming in my eyes.

"It was after me! That horrible thing was chasing me like I was its prey! Hell, I was it's prey!" She just continues to make calming noises until I calm down and my heart rate returns to normal.

"Now that you've calmed down, I'm going to go get the Headmaster. Just stay here and don't move." She leaves in a hurry, and comes back only a few minutes later with Headmaster Dumbledore in tow.

"Hello Riley. I assume you have many questions about everything that's happened. Correct?" I simply nod my head in affirmation.

"Sir, where are we? How did you find me? How long do I have to stay here? I really need to get back home...Oh god, home! My family must be out of their minds with worry right now! I have to go back as soon as possible!" _How could I have just forgotten about them? My parents would never forgive me if they knew about this..._

"To answer your questions in order, this school is located in the Scottish countryside. You ran out of the Forbidden Forest and into the school grounds, so we got to you very quickly. You will be staying here until other arrangements can be made. And your family has been notified of the situation, to a certain extent." _Scotland? How the fuck did I get to Scotland?! As far as I know, I should still be in America! How did this even happen?_

"I don't understand... I've never even been out of America before now. How did I end up here?"

"We believe that whoever attacked you hit you with a stunning charm, apparated here with you, then chased you through the Forbidden Forest. Although we have no idea why anyone would do this. You were just an average muggle."

"Muggle?"

"A muggle is a person that doesn't posses any magical abilities."

"Ah. Sir, what exactly has this disease done to me? Or rather, what is it going to do?"

"You'll grow quite a bit over the next few weeks. Your body will become more muscular so that it will be strong enough to handle your monthly transformations. You voice has already deepened, simply because the werewolf that sired you was male."

"So it's true that werewolves transform every full moon, then." That isn't going to be fun at all. I bet it hurts like a bitch.

"Yes. It's painful, but we have multiple droughts that we can give you to help with that. You'll start taking drafts of wolvesbane once you regain strength." I let that sink in for a moment. It was just all so much to take in. I don't know if I'll be able to deal with this for the rest of my life.

* * *

**AN: There's the revised chapter three, people. Hope you like it better than the original.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN:** I'm so fucking sorry it has taken me this long to update, but it's the longest chapter yet! I have no reason for the update speed other than writer's block. And if you have anything specific you want to happen in this story, let me know and I'll see what I can do about incorporating it. Also, this chapter has been revised like the others.**

* * *

**RileyPOV**

Headmaster Dumbledore stopped by early the next morning, seeming eager to get me out of the hospital wing.

"Now then, why don't we start our tour while it's still early? It will take the better part of today to cover everything you'll need to know to successfully make your way around the castle. Ah, but first...", he trailed off, before giving his wand a quick flick. A strange feeling washed over me for a second, before disappearing. "There, clean as a whistle!" What he said was true; my hair was no longer stringy and I didn't feel grimy, even though I hadn't bathed since I'd been here.

"But sir, what about my side?" I didn't want to tear anything back open by moving around too much.

"Hmm... I'm sure your body has recovered enough on its own that a few spells can heal the wound completely. It's one of the perks of your condition; accelerated healing, I mean. Madame Pomfrey, could you please come here?" The small nurse came rushing through the door.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Would you please use a spell or two to heal Riley's side? I plan on giving her a tour of the school today and I don't particularly wish for her wounds to reopen."

The nurse stepped up to my beside then pulled out her wand. After muttering a few words under her breath, I felt a sharp pain in my side followed by a strange tingling sensation.

"There, you should be fine now. Just try not to do anything too strenuous just yet. Healing can put quite a shock on the body." She sent me a small smile and left the room.

Dumbledore then conjured me some clothes; the ones I had been wearing when I was attacked, although they seem to have been repaired. I quickly slipped them on then left with the Headmaster, eager to see the castle in its entirety.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Almost 5 hours later, I was regretting agreeing to Dumbledore's tour. The castle was so damn big, not to mention confusing. The paintings talked and some hallways led to dead ends, but the worst part had to be the staircases; they moved at random. Much like right now. The staircase we were walking down shifted suddenly, throwing a girl in front of me off balance. Almost of its own accord, my arm shot out to wrap around her waist, keeping her upright.

"Wonderful reflexes, Ms. Ashwell. Just another perk, hm?" I turned to look at the Headmaster and smile.

"It would seem so, sir." Then I hear the souls of a throat being cleared. I turn back around to the girls in front of me, only to have my breath stolen at the sight of them._ Holy fuck..._

**GabriellePOV  
**

Fleur and I made our way down the staircase when it shifted suddenly, throwing me off balance. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but just as I started to fall forward a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I turned around to thank whoever had 'saved' me and was met by the back of their head. They were speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore, whom I had just noticed was behind us. I shared a look with my sister as we both cleared our throats, gaining the persons attention. As they turned to face me, whatever I was going to say flees my mind. A quick glance at Fleur showed that she was in much the same state of speechlessness as I.

The person standing in front of me was rather masculine in appearance, but my thrall told me that she was, in fact, female. The girl had fairly shaggy black hair that was slightly wavy, and her eyes were the oddest shade of grey. She was taller than myself by a few inches. Her clothes were odd; a blue shirt with a v-like neck, tight black pants, and bright red shoes. Odd as they were, they looked rather attractive on her. She was very beautiful, although handsome best described her features. Fleur found words faster than I and spoke.

"Z'ank 'oo for 'elping my seester." The girl just kept staring at us, not acknowledging the fact that Fleur had spoken. "'oo can let go now." The stranger glanced down at her arm that was still around my waist and quickly let go. Surprisingly, I missed the contact almost immediately.

The girl blushed and stuttered out a response. "Ah, right. I'm so-, er, well, I didn't realize that- um, are you okay?" _Oh, she 'as an American accent. 'ow sexy._

"Ah, yes. I am fine. Z'ank 'oo." The girl flashed me a shy smile that caused my heart to flutter. I smiled back but before I could say anything else, Headmaster Dumbledore spoke.

"Riley, these are some exchange students from France, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour." He sent a smile our way then motioned back towards the girl, Riley. "Misses Delacours, this is Riley Ashwell. She will be staying at Hogwarts for the time being."

Riley nodded towards us. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope we can be friends in the future."

Fleur smiled at her. "I believe we will get along quite well." She practically purred the sentence, causing Riley to turn an adorable shade of red. It seemed this girl had affected my sister as well.

**RileyPOV**

The two goddesses gave a small wave before continueing their trek down the staircase, turning a corner and vanishing from my line of sight. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as those two.

"Shall we continue our tour, Riley?." It seemed Dumbledore had developed a habit of breaking me from my musings.

"Ah, yes sir."

"Now then, I believe we only have the library left to see. Shall we make our way there?" I nodded, and he smiled. _A library? If the size of this place is anything to go by, it's bound to be huge._

And huge it was. I had never seen so many books in my entire life. Shelves from floor to ceiling were crammed full of them. It was absolutely wonderful. Dumbledore must have noticed the look on my face, because he chuckled quietly.

"I believe it is safe to assume you enjoy reading, young one?" I nodded my head, I unable to look away from the sight before me. I could already tell I was going to be spending a lot of time here.

* * *

**AN: I'm typing the next chapter right now, which is proving to be very difficult because I'm using a rather retarded smart phone to do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright guys. The previous chapters have all been revised, so I would highly recommend re-reading them or else you'll be lost; things in this story have changed. The plot is still the same, but now things aren't moving quite so fast and some embarrassingly obvious mistakes have been fixed. Also, quick shout out the readers that have reviewed this story so far.**

* * *

**FleurPOV **

It was nearly unheard of for a veela to have more than one mate; so was finding your mate within your family. But that is what happened with my sister and I; we had been spared the painful years of searching for our soulmates. And by the looks of it, this mysterious newcomer has had the same effect on Gabrielle and myself. _Ah, she was zo 'andsome. And zat accent was zo adorable. And zose eyes! __  
_

Gabrielle, seated next to me on our bed in the Beauxbaton carriage, decided now would be a good time to break me from my thoughts. "Fleur, why do you 'ave zat look on your face?" I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her gently to my side; she shifted to find a more comfortable position and lay her head against my shoulder. I suppose now would be as good a time as any to see what she thinks about a certain stranger.

"Oh, I am simply thinking about zee girl zat we met earlier. She was quite some'zing, non?" _Quite some'zing indeed. _Gabrielle looked up and smiled at me.

"'oo feel eet too, don't 'oo? Zee pull towards 'er." I nodded. "'ow do we tell 'er about zis? Zee only 'zing we know about 'er ees 'er name."

"Why, we get to know 'er, of course! She ees our mate, mon amour, but we should not bring zis matter up too soon. We do not want to frighten 'er away." I place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"'ow are we going to do zat?"

"We could ask 'er to sit with us at dinner. I'm sure ze oz'zer girls would not mind. Or we could just walk up to 'er and start a conversation. I don't zink eet would matter; she'll find us irresistible eiz'zer way."

"We'll invite 'er to sit with us. Today was zee first time we 'ave ever seen 'er, so we are most likely zee only students 'ere zat she knows. Perhaps we can help 'er make some new friends."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**RileyPOV. **

After such a long day, I was damn near ecstatic to be going back to the hospital wing. Normally, being up and about all day wouldn't have taken so much out of me. _Well, Madame Pomfrey did say healing magic puts a strain on the body. _But as we came to the door that led to the infirmary, Dumbledore walked right passed it.

"Sir, where are we going? I thought the tour was over?"

He turned to glance at me over his shoulder. "I think it's time for you to start taking your meals in the Great Hall. It will give you a chance to get acquainted with the students, seeing as you only know Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and myself. Having some friends would also make your stay here at Hogwarts much more pleasant." _He has a point. I may even get to see the girls from earlier._

We soon found our way to the Great Hall. The ginormous doors were thrown open, showing a very large room containing 5 large tables. One table was positioned horizontally across the very back of the room, while the other four ran vertically across the length of the room, parallel to each other. The tables were mostly empty, though.

"Each table is for a separate House. I have already explained the House system to you, correct?" I nodded. "Wonderful. You may sit at whichever table you would like, but I would recommend staying away from the Slytherins." He motioned towards to table to the far right of the room. "Now, I brought you here a few minutes early so you could get settled before most of the students arrive. They may stare a bit, seeing as you showed up at the school so suddenly." I just nodded again. The Headmaster gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder before taking his place at what I would guess is the faculty table.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, scanning the room. I was definitely going to take Dumbledores advice so I quickly ruled out the table to the far right. I looked over the room once more before noticing two familiar blonde girls sitting at the table just to my left. _They seemed friendly enough early today. I wonder if they would mind me asking to sit with them? _I slowly made my way over to them, hoping for the best.

**GabriellePOV **

Fleur and I had made our way to the Great Hall earlier then usual, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain shaggy-haired newcomer. After around 15 minutes of not seeing any sign of her, we slipped into a conversation about the classes we were taking. Fleur wasn't fond of the Potions Master; he's a horrible man with equally horrible nose. I became so engrossed in Fleur's amusing rant about the man that I didn't notice the person standing behind us.

"Um...excuse me, but may I sit with you?" The voice was deep and husky, but soft at the same time. I turn around and am met by of one of the most adorable things I have ever seen; Riley, standing a foot or two behind us twisting the hem if her shirt with a faint blush and a small, nervous smile. _Awe, she ees zo cute! _

"Of course 'oo may! Fleur, scoot over and give 'er some room." Fleur happily moved over, giving Riley enough room to sit between the two of us. She smiled at the both of us before taking her seat. After a few moments of awkward silence, the rest of the students file through the doorway and take their seats, with the other Beauxbaton girls taking their place around us. Almost immediately the girls start to send Riley curious glances, and begin whispering to each other in French.

Riley seems to notice this and sinks lower in her seat, blushing. After glancing at the girls seated around us, she turns to Fleur.

"I don't really know a lot of French... Are the rest of them as fluent in English as the two of you?"

"A few are, but most of zem only know basic Eenglish. Gabrielle and I can tranzlate for 'oo, eef 'oo want?"

"That would be wonderful, thanks. Maybe I can make a few more friends. I've heard the French can be very...ah...friendly." She sends a wink my way, causing me to giggle. The whispering from the girls around us stops at the sound. All eyes are trained on us now. Riley glances around quickly before blushing. "Uh...bonjour." After a moment, the other girls let out a soft chorus of 'bonjour'.

"Mesdames, c'est Riley Ashwell. Elle est très importante pour ma sœur et moi, donc s'il vous plaît la traiter gentiment." A few girls raise an eyebrow at that, but smile at Riley anyway.

The girl to my left, a redhead named Analia, gently nudges me and says rather loudly,"She's very attractive, isn't she? Raz'zer masculine, zough." I turn in her direction and smirk.

"I zink eet suits 'er very well." The group around us laughs as Riley turns a bright shade of red.

"Zo Riley...tell us a bit about yourself." This time, a brunette across from us speaks. All of the girls turn their attention to Riley.

"What do you want to know?"

"Oh, what 'oo do for fun, 'our favorite color... Any'zing 'oo would tell a new friend, really."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The rest of dinner was spent like this; the girls asking Riley questions, her answering them, and Fleur and myself translating the whole thing. By the time the students had started to leave, Fleur and I had learned quite a bit about our mate. We now knew that she played multiple instruments, had her own band back home, loved the color purple, and enjoyed playing sports like american football.

We also learned a bit about her family. She had five younger siblings that she helped her mother take care of, because their father walked out on them a number of years ago. The oldest was 15, and the youngest was 2. Riley herself had turned 17 last April.

"Well ladies, it's been wonderful getting to know you all, but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Before she got up to leave I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, Fleur doing the same on the opposite side.

"Bonne nuit, mon cher."

"Bonne nuit Fleur, Gabrielle." And with thy, she made her to the Great Hall droits and was gone.

___Puissiez-vous rêvez de nous ce soir, mon amour._

* * *

**AN: I don't speak French at all, so if you see any mistakes pertaining to that blame Google Translate. Anyway, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**___  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: With only 368 views on the last chapter, it certainly seems that this story's popularity is dwindling(not like it was popular in the first place). I must say I'm a tad disappointed. Also, I think I may have said this in the last chapter, but if there's anything you want to see happen in this story let me know. Inspiration is hard to come by these days, after all.**

* * *

**Riley POV**

After dinner, Dumbledore swung by to let me know that come tomorrow, I'll no longer be lodging in the infirmary. From that point on, I'll be sleeping in the old Muggle Studies room. Apparently it had been going through some renovations since I had arrived here; at least I'll have a bigass bedroom while I'm here. Another plus is that it's in a rarely used corridor. I'll pretty much have the place to myself.

I'm also going home to pick up some of my things, which means seeing my family for the first time since the accident. I miss them like crazy, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. But Dumbledore had said the situation had been explained to my mom to some extent. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will. Eh, I can only hope.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**The Next Morning**

I was wrong, so very wrong. I haven't even seen my family yet and it's already worse than i thought it'd be. Although I am glad I skipped breakfast this morning. The teleporting magic spell thing made me sick as fuck. Which is why I'm currently on the ground with my head between my knees, trying with everything in me to get my stomach to stop turning somersaults.

"I probably should have warned you about that. Apparation has the tendency to make you ill the first few times you are subjected to it." _That would have been nice to know a few minutes ago. _Looking up at Dumbledore, I could see his amusement in his eyes._  
_

"Yeah, letting me know that it was going to feel like being pulled through a small tube by my belly button would have been great."

"Well, you know that now. Shall we continue on?" I hadn't noticed until now, but we were in the middle of the small park near my house. I stood up, brushing off the back of my pants.

"Let's get this over with. Knowing my mom, she's going to torn between crying and trying to beat me for being gone so long."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**FleurPOV **

Gabrielle and I had arrived to the Great Hall early this morning, once again hoping to catch sight of our mate...who apparently had no intention of coming to breakfast.

"Eef 'oo are looking for our new American friend, 'oo are wasting 'our time. She left with 'eadmaster Dumbledore about an 'our ago." I turn towards Analia as she takes a seat next to me.

"Left? Where did she go?" _Ees she coming back?_

As if Gabrielle could read my mind, she asks that very question. "Zey are coming back, oui?" Analia shrugs her shoulders. Well, that's not very reassuring at all.

Gabrielle then turns her slightly panicked eyes towards me. "Fleur, what eef our mate, our Riley, doesn't come back?" I wrap my arms around her, placing a soft kiss on he forehead.

"Shhh, be calm mon amour. She will come back to us. Zis ees just zee veela in 'oo causing 'oo to panick."

"'oo are right. But if she ees not back by dinner, I am going to be very worried."

"As will I, mon amour. As will I."

* * *

**AN: I know, short chapter. But the next is going to be way longer. Next up: Riley sees the family and faces the wrath of Momma Ashwell! Also, I'm thinking about starting up a Twilight story (AlicexOC). What do you guys think? Would you read it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: No more of this 'months between updates' shit, guys. I promise. And I felt bad about how short the last chapter was, so I decided to post this one early. So let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

* * *

**RileyPOV **

I've been standing in front of my house for a solid 10 minutes now, just staring at the front door. Never in my 17 years have I been so afraid to knock on a door than this very moment. _C'mon, Riley. Any day now. It's not like the damn thing is going to bite you. _The door may not bite me, but the woman inside very well might. Lord knows mom's got quite the temper.

"Are you alright, Miss Ashwell?" I jumped slightly at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, having been focused on the door on front of me.

"I'm fine, sir. I'm just a little nervous. My mother has been known to overreact over things; I'm sure this will not be any different. You may want to prepare yourself." Steeling myself, I take a deep breath and knock loudly on the door. A few seconds later, a muffled 'I'm coming!' can be heard. Then, the door is pulled open.

"Yes? Who is- RILEY!" My mom practically throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly in a bear hug. "Oh, my baby! You're home! I was so worried about you, dear!" Tears were streaming down her face. _This isn't going to last long._

"Calm down, mom. I'm perfectly fine." I wrap my arms around her thin shoulders as she squeezes me tighter. _For such a small women, she sure is strong._

After a few more seconds she lets go, her eyes narrowed at me in a glare. _Oh no, here it comes._ "Riley Haven Ashwell, where the hell have you been? You tell me you're going out for a walk, and I get a letter saying you've been in an accident! Then you show up on my doorstep almost two weeks later without so much as a call to let me know you're alright?" I cringe at the tone of her voice and the slap she gives my arm. _A curse word _and_ my full name? Fuck, I'm in deep shit._

"Ms. Ashwell, I believe I can explain that." Thank whatever greater power is out there for Dumbledore. He gives mother a rather well fabricated story about how I was hit by a car while out on my walk, and that I had been unable to contact her due to a minor head injury. Then he tells her that he's the dean of a school for gifted and talented students, and that he's going to send me there on a scholarship because he walked by my hospital room and heard me sing. It didn't sound very believable to me, but she seemed to buy it.

I managed to sneak away long enough to gather my things: the majority of my shirts and pants, underwear, my black and red Supras, my phone, phone charger, guitar, and a few notebooks and pens. With no small amount of difficulty, I managed to get all of it to fit into a suitcase that I found in the hallway closet. As I made my way back down the stairs, I realized something.

"Hey mom, where is everybody? I was hoping to see them before I left." The house was strangely quite without my brothers and sisters running around.

"They went to stay with your Aunt Cindy for the evening. They're going to be so upset when they find out they didn't get to see you. They've missed you horribly, Riley."

_Awe, I was so excited to see them and they aren't even here._ "Well, when they get back would you tell them that I really miss them too? And that I'll try to visit again as soon as I can. I'll make sure to write to them every few days, though."

"I'm sure they'll really enjoy that, dear. I know they'll be so proud of you; we always knew your music would take you places. Now you're going to a fancy Gifted and Talented school on a full scholarship. It sounds almost too good to be true."

"Heh, yeah. It really seems that way. But I've spent a short time at the school; it's very nice. I even made a couple of friends while I was there." _Oh, I wish I could tell you the truth. But maybe it's best that you don't know._

"I really hate to say this Ms. Ashwell, but Riley and I must leave soon; we'll miss dinner otherwise."

Mom lets out a quite sob and wraps her arms around me again. I hug her tightly, blinking away the tears in my own eyes.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get back, okay? I might even call you if I have cell signal." Mom rests her chin on my shoulder.

"I love you. You make sure to visit, okay? And don't get into any trouble. I'll have your hide if you do."

"I love you too, momma. And I promise I won't get into any trouble."

"Good girl. Now go on, before you're late." She squeezes me one last time before pulling away. I turn around just before the door closes behind me. The last thing I see is my mother's tear-stained face and sad smile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The trip back to Hogwarts makes me just as sick as trip to my house. I can already tell that I'll never be a fan of apparating. It just feels too unnatural and the outcome is horrible. Give me a car any day. Ugh. After a few minutes with my head tucked between my knees, I make my way towards my room.

I throw my suitcase on the bed and pour everything out of it. _I'll worry about unpacking later. Might as well head toward the Great Hall. _I must have been a little early; students were still milling about the hallways.

"Zey 'ave been very worried about 'oo." I jump at the voice, twisting around to look at the tiny redhead walking next to me.

"You're...Analia, right?" She smiles and nods. "Who has been very worried about me?"

"Fleur and Gabrielle, of course. Zey are quite taken wiz 'oo. Just don't let zem know I told 'oo zat." My eyes widen at that. _Taken with me? Seriously?_

"Um...you wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

"Zey are not in zee carriage; I just came from zere. Perhaps 'oo should look in zee Great Hall?"

"I was just heading that way. Care to join me?" She smiles at me once more before taking my offered arm.

As soon as we passed through the humongous doors leading into the Great Hall, Analia pulled me toward Fleur and Gabrielle. They apparently didn't notice us walk in.

"J'ai trouvé votre adorable petite américain. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de fuir le pays après tout."

Gabrielle was out of her seat and in my arms before I could blink. "Tu es de retour! Oh, we were so worried about 'oo!" _Do they really care that much? _I give her an awkward pat on the the back and look over at Analia and Fleur. The latter looks relieved while the former is nearly outright laughing.

"Um...I'm sorry?"

"Gabrielle and I waited for 'oo to come to breakfast zees morning, but 'oo never came. Zen Analia told us 'oo 'ad left with Dumblebore. We were afraid 'oo wouldn't come back to us." _I guess it would have been smart if I had told them...wait, 'come back to us'?_

If the look on Fleur's face was any indication, she didn't intend for that last part to slip out. Gabrielle locked eyes with her; they seemed to have a silent conversation, ending when Fleur let out a quiet sigh and nodded her head.

"Riley, would eet bother 'oo to miss dinner?"

"Well, I suppose not. Why?"

"Gabrielle and I have some'zing very important zat we need to discuss with 'oo. Could we possibly accompany 'oo to your room? Zis conversation would be best eef 'ad in private."

"Uh, yeah. That would be fine. Follow me, I guess."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The walk to my room was filled by an awkward silence. The girls seemed to be looking anywhere but at me. _This must be about something major if they're this nervous about it._

Soon, my door came into view. I pressed my hand against the door, hearing the lock click a moment later; Dumbledore had put some kind of charm on the door so that it would only unlock by my touch. Pretty nifty, if you ask me.

"Please over look the mess. I haven't really had time to get things organized," I said, motioning to the open suitcase on the bed and the various things scattered around the room.

The room itself was rather large and consisted of a sitting area with a small couch and fireplace, a heavy wooden desk and chair, a large bookshelf, and a large bed. A door on the left side led to a small bathroom. The walls were painted a deep blue color; the bedspread was a combination of blues and silvers. The room also had multiple electrical sockets. _I guess living in the old Muggle Studies room has its perks._

"Okay, what did you two want to talk about?"

**FleurPOV **

I glance a Gabrielle then entwine our fingers. She gives my hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"I know we are going to become very close during your stay 'ere, so we thought we should tell 'oo something about ze two of us. 'oo see, we are one fourth veela." Riley gives us a confused look.

"What are veela?"

"Veela are similar to sirens, minus zee whole 'lead men to zere deaths' thing. I 'ave quite a few books about zem zat I will let 'oo borrow later. But back to zee point; every veela 'as a soulmate. Someone zat completes zem and gives zem a reason to live. Gabrielle and I...well, we found our soulmates in each other."

The blank look we receive is rather worrying. After a moment or two, she finally speaks. "Is...is this kind of thing common with veela? Or in the magical world in general?"

"Eet ees not common, but eet ees not unheard off."

"Well, I guess that's not really something you can control. I'll admit it's a little weird. Especially since you guys are twins. But it could be far worse, I suppose."

A smile lights up my face; now we just have to tell her the most important part. "Riley... Zere's some'zing else 'oo need to know. Gabrielle and I are a special case in ze veela. Besides being soulmates, we 'ave another. One we share."

"Like this person is a soulmate for the both of you? Who is it?"

_Ah, 'ere comes zee 'ard part. _Thankfully, Gabrielle beats me to it.

"Eet ees 'oo, Riley. 'Oo are our soulmate."

* * *

**AN: LONGEST CHAPTER YET! On a random note, I have recently realized that I have no idea on how to go about writing a threesome romance scene, if you know what I mean. Suggestions would be absolutely wonderful, and full credit shall be give where credit is do, if you so choose to help me.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**J'ai trouvé votre adorable petite américain. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de fuir le pays après tout.- I found your adorable little American. I guess she didntrue decide to flee the country after all.**

**Tu es de retour! - You're back!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Poor Riley; it's just been one thing after another. But never fear! Things will definitely start looking up for her. I mean, she has two sexy French twins to cheer her up.**

**On a side note, I don't picture my Fleur and Gabrielle resembling Clemence Poesy in the slightest; I just don't find her attractive. So I guess you guys can just picture them looking like the most attractive blonde woman you can think of.**

* * *

**RileyPOV**

"I-I...what?" _S-soulmate?! This must be some kind of mistake. Or a really bad joke._

"Our soulmate, mon cher. Notre éternité." They both gave me a nervous smile, obviously wary of my reaction.

"But you've only known me for less than two days! How could you possibly say with any bit of certainty that I'm your soulmate?" My gaze shifted between the two. I don't know what I hoping to find. Something to prove they were just fucking with me; I couldn't find it.

"'ow long we 'ave know 'oo doesn't matter. We felt zee pull of zee soul bond zee second we saw 'oo." Hope, happiness, and something else I couldn't quite identify swirled in their gazes. _Those wonderful blue eyes...No! Don't let yourself get distracted._

"Like...like love at first sight or something?" _Maybe this isn't so bad. I mean, I have two absolutely gorgeous girls telling me we're soulmates. And while the 'sisters that happen to be lovers' thing is rather strange, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't kind of hot._

Gabrielle gives me a wide small before reaching out to grab my hand, Fleur doing the same. "Zat ees exactly what eet was, mon amour." I could feel my face heat up at the term of endearment. "Fleur and I both know zat 'oo are not going to feel as strongly for us as we do 'oo right away. But 'oo should already feel zee pull towards us."

"Is that the reason I was effected so strongly by you on our first meeting? I was feeling this bond thing?"

"Oui. What 'oo felt was our z'rall. Eet normally does not work on females, but because of our bond, 'oo are able to feel eet." _Oh, well that's just wonderful._

"So let me get this straight. You two are magical creature things kind of like sirens." They nod. "You're together. As in, romantic relationship together, because you're soulmates." Another nod. "I also am the soulmate of both of you." Once again, a nod. I let out a loud sigh; things just can't be easy, can they?

"We know zis isn't exactly normal, but please give eet a chance. We are all mean to be together. I am certain of eet." The determined look in Fleur's eyes leave little room for argument. I stood silently for a moment, looking at each of them. Another sigh leaves my lips.

"I suppose I don't really have anything left to lose. How are we going to go about this? I don't have any experience with regular relationships, let alone something like this."

Two pairs of arms wrap around me tightly as the girl press against me. After hugging me for a moment they pull back a bit but keep their arms around me.

"Oh, mon amour, I can promise 'oo will not regret this." Fleur's voice dropped to a purr. _Holy fuck..._ She gently runs her fingertips along my cheek before cupping my jaw and bringing my face to hers. She pressed her forehead against mine for a moment, locking her our gazes. As her lips meet mine, Gabrielle tangles the finger of one hand into my hair; the other clutches at the front of my shirt as she nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck, dropping random kisses there.

The kiss itself was chaste, but still amazing. As Fleur pulls back, Gabrielle leans in and claims my mouth with hers. She pulls back after a short couple of seconds, her kiss affecting me just as much as her sister's.

"I can most definitely get used to this." That comment earned me a tinkling laugh from the two of them. _Note to self: Make them laugh more often._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The rest of our evening was spent curled up on the small couch in front of my fireplace. We talked about anything and everything. It was nice to finally learn about them. Fleur and Gabrielle may be twins, but they are quite possibly the two most different people I have ever known. Fleur is kind of quite and happy to sit in a comfortable silence; Gabrielle, on the other hand, feels the need to always have a conversation going. It would also seem she's rather prone to ramble.

As it turns out, the Delacour family is very well off. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour hold some kind of high-up positions in the magic government thing; I think they called it the ministry. Their veela heritage comes from their mother's side of the family.

"So...you told me about what you are; it's only proper that I extend the same curtesy to you. How much do you know about my coming to Hogwarts?"

"Noz'zing really. We just know 'oo showed up rather suddenly. And 'oo don't attended classes or wear zee 'ogwarts uniform. Why ees zat? 'Oo are a student 'ere, aren't 'oo?"

"Not exactly. I don't go to any classes because I don't have any magic."

"'Oo are a muggle?" I shake my head.

"Um...not any more. I'm here because I was..well, I was attacked. Rather brutally. The Headmaster decided I would live here because it would be far too dangerous for me to stay with my family."

Garbrielle shot me a confused look. "Why would eet be dangerous for 'oo to- oh, no. 'Oo don't mean that 'oo were attacked by a-"

"A werewolf, yes. Unfortunately I have the scars to prove it." I stood up from the couch and turned to face them. Reaching for the hem of my shirt, I pull it up to just below my small breasts.

Loud gasps fill the room. "Oh, je suis tellement désolé mon amour!" Gabrielle reaches a hand out slowly, stopping just short of touching the mangled flesh of my side. "Eet must 'ave 'urt so much."

"It did at first. But it doesn't bother me anymore. You can touch it if you like; it doesn't hurt. Just looks rather horrible."

Fleur finally speaks up. "I want 'oo to know zis does not change any'zing. Werewolf or not, 'oo are still our Riley; our mate. And eet doesn't look zat bad. Eet's kind of sexy, really." A blush flairs on my cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you two don't think any less of me because of this. Oh, I should probably tell you; Dumbledore says I'm going to get quite a bit taller and bulk up. He says it's my body's way of adjusting to my condition. I have to be in really good shape to be able to handle the change."

They both smile at me. "I don't zink zat will be a problem. I'm certainly not going to complain about having a tall, muscle bound, super 'andsome mate. I dont think Fleur will eiz'zer."

"Mmm, trust me; I won't."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled then. It's getting late. Would you like me to walk you to your rooms?"

"Of course." They each linked an arm with mine, and led me out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Super short chapter, but it's something. And hey, no annoying cliffhanger this time. It would also seem that I've hit another roadblock with this story; things should be sorted out fairly quickly, so I hope you stick with this story. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Notre éternité- Our forever. **

**je suis tellement désolé mon amour- I'm so sorry, my love.**

**(I hope these are right. I don't speak a lick of French.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OH MY GOD ITS AN UPDATE! Just saying, updates will probably be slow(er), as I have to prepare for finals and EOCs, but after school lets out they will definitely become a more regular thing. Also, there won't be a lot of the Delacour sisters in this chapter guys. I decided to build onto Riley and Analia's friendship in this one. Let the shenanigans begin! **

* * *

**RileyPOV**

Breakfast is slightly more awkward than I thought it would be, primarily because Fleur and Gabrielle had some kind of test to get to early this morning. Of course, the petite redhead grinning at me from across the table isn't exactly making anything better. It's obvious she knows about my newfound relationship with Fleur and Gabrielle. She keeps staring at me even as I meet her gaze. After a few minutes of staring her down, I have to look away.

"Uh... Can I help you with something?"

"Non. As 'our new best friend, I'm just glad to see 'ou and zee twins so 'appy." Her grin, if possible, gets even wider. I raise an eyebrow. "And I may enjoy making 'ou uncomfortable." _Oh I'm sure you do._

"Seems about right... New best friend, huh?" _I don't think I would mind that too much. _She nods her head happily. "I'm cool with that. But could you please let up with the staring? It's kinda starting to creep me out."

"Désolé. Do 'oo 'ave any plans for zee day? I do not 'ave any classes and seem to 'ave found myself lacking company to 'elp pass zee time."

"I'm not doing anything. What do you have in mind? Anything specific?"

"Non. I'm sure we can find som'zing zough." She stands up from her place at the table and swings her bag over her shoulder. I follow suit, and walk with her out of the Great Hall.

We head straight to the Beauxbaton carriage so she can drop her stuff off then make our way back to my room. When we get there I sprawl myself out on the small couch. Analia takes the time to walk around the room, looking at the things I have scattered around. After a few minutes she flops down in the armchair next to the couch.

"So tell me about what 'appened last night. Zee only thing 'our twins would tell me was zat 'oo three are together now." She sounds so miffed about it that I laugh.

"That's pretty much what happened. They came here, told me we were all meant to be together, and kissed me. Then they stayed a while and we talked. Nothing exciting really. Well, besides the fact that absolutely gorgeous French twins that happen to be romantically involved basically confessed their love for me. That part was pretty awesome." I grin at her and she lets out a loud laugh.

"I think eet's wonderful zat 'oo are taking all of zis so well. I'm sure most people would 'ave been scared off by every'zing. I'm glad zey found 'oo. Zey were always 'appy zat zey 'ad each oz'zer, but eet was like some'zing was missing. 'Ou don't know just 'ow much of a difference 'ou've made in zem."

"I've been thrown into a world that I was always told only existed in fairy tales. I've experienced things no one should have to go through. There's no way in hell I would let something like this scare me off. If anything, I'm glad Fleur and Gabrielle aren't running away from me screaming. God knows I would if I was in their position."

Analia watches me for a moment before speaking in a soft tone. "Noz'zing could make zem leave 'ou. Tu es tout pour eux maintenant. Vous êtes tout leur monde. Ne jamais douter de cela." I look at her confusedly. _I really need to learn French._

"I have no idea what you just said, but I feel like I should be saying thank you. So thanks for...well, whatever that was." She smiles at me and reaches out to ruffle my hair. At that, the heavy atmosphere is broken and returns to how it was earlier.

"Do not worry about eet. Let's go do some'zing fun while 'our lady loves are busy, hm?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Analia practically drags me out to some kind of stadium. "Wait 'ere." She runs off, leaving me standing in the middle of the field. It's unlike anything I've ever seen; It's around the size of a soccer field, with three tall goalpost-like things of varying height on either end. _What the hell? What kind of sports do they play here? _I look around, noticing just how many people they could fit in the stands. There is a handful of students dotting the stands; some are reading, others are talking with friends.

"Sense 'oo are from a muggle family, I am going to assume 'oo 'ave no idea what this place is." I whip my head around to her standing there holding some kind of ball, which she tosses to me. The ball is about the same size as a soccer ball and weighs about as much as a football.

"You would be correct. What exactly is this place for?"

"Zis ees a quidditch pitch. Quidditch ees a very popular sport in zee wizarding world. Almost like zee sport 'oo Americans play...eh, 'ow 'oo say, football?" I nod my head. She spends the next few minutes explaining the basics of the game and tells me about how each House has their own team that play each other every weekend or so.

"Okay, let me make sure I have this right. This," I hold up the ball in my hand, "is called a quaffle. Chasers try to keep the quaffle and throw it though one of the goal posts to get 10 points. Beaters hit bludgers with bats to protect teammates and hit the other team. Keepers are basically the quidditch equivalent of goalies. And Seekers go after this little flying golden ball thing called a snitch, which is worth 150 points if caught?"

"Oui, but 'oo forgot zee part about 'ow all of zis ees done in mid-air on a broomstick." The thought of that almost makes me sick to my stomach.

"So now what?" Distractedly, I toss the quaffle up a few times. _I wonder..._ I let it drop again, but instead of catching it I bounce it back up with my foot. I keep doing this, then start bouncing it with my knee, then my chest, and then off the top of my head.

"What zee 'ell are 'oo doing?" Analia is full on laughing at me now. _I guess wizards don't play soccer._

I answer her, but keep my focus on juggling the quaffle. "I'm juggling. People usually do it with a soccer ball, but this is pretty much the same." I decide to show off a bit, throwing in some more complicated tricks. After a few more seconds I catch the ball and turn toward the stands. "Hey, any of you guys know how to play soccer?" 9 people yell back an affirmative while the rest look on in amusement. "Want to play a match? Just for fun?" Again, 9 people yell back an agreement. They make their way from the stands to the field and come to a stop in front of me, 5 girls and 4 guys. "Okay, people. How are we going to divide up into teams?"

"Guys versus girls?"

"Nah, the teams wouldn't be even."

"Shirts versus skins, then?" I think about it for a second.

"I'm cool with that. Girls, are all of you are okay with being shirts?" They all nod. "Okay. I'm cool with being on skins. You okay with that guys?" They all nod too. "Great. Lets gets this game started, shall we?" The guys and I pull off our shirts. I hear multiple gasps as they look at me. _Shit, I forgot about the scar. _

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" The guy asking the question gestures to my side. I just wave the question off.

"I had a bad run-in with a neighbor's dog when I was little. Nothing to worry about." They all seem to accept my excuse, but I can see Analia raise an eyebrow at me. I shake my head, hoping she'll let it drop. She locks eyes with me for a moment before nodding slowly and looking away. _I'll have to talk to her about this later._

"Lets play." I place the quaffle in the middle of the field and everybody gets into position. A quick whistle from Analia signals the start of the game.

_**SOME TIME LATER**_

By the last few minutes of the game, my team is down by one goal. Everyone is covered in mud from the field and the majority have a few scrapes and bruises from getting a little too rough with each other. All in all, it's a total blast. I can't even remember the last time I had so much fun playing sports.

"Riley I'm open!" I glance to my right where a Hufflepuff named Aaron Goodwin is running a few feet in front of me. I dodge out of a Ravenclaw's way then pass him the ball. He takes off towards the goal, a few opposing team members and I right behind him. I try to get as close to the goal as I can. Aaron passes the ball over to Derek Watts, who then passes it back to me. I draw my foot back and kick the ball as hard as I can towards the goal. It sails past the goalie.

"GOAL!" The few people watching from the stands start cheering. I walk over to where the two teams are gathered and give everyone a hi five and a 'good game'. I stand around and talk to everyone for a while, but soon someone is tapping on my shoulder from behind. I turn to see Analia.

"While I am glad zat 'oo are making friends, we really need to get 'oo cleaned up. Lunch ees in a little over an 'our. I 'ighly doubt Fleur and Gabrielle would be 'appy to see 'oo in such a state." She moves to grab my arm, but pulls back when she notices just how muddy I really am. I'm practically covered in the stuff.

"Back to my room then?" She nods and starts walking out of the pitch. I wave a goodbye to everyone before following her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

One thing you should know about me is I always sing in the shower. I don't mean some quiet, under my breath deal. I mean straight up belting out the words. Which seems to amuse Analia to no end. I can hear her giggling at me through the door and over the sound of the shower as I sing.

_Take it off  
Take it in  
Take off all the thoughts of what we've been  
Take a look  
Hesitate  
Take a picture you could never recreate  
Write a song  
Make a note  
For the lump that sits inside your throat  
Change the locks, change the scene  
Change it all but can't change what we've been_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_It's ok if it's gone  
The thoughts that you had that it was the one  
And oh what is left?  
For all those times is that what you get?  
Oh regardless  
The walls get painted anyway  
Oh you're guarding  
The gates, but it all got away_

_Your Trojans in my head_

"Are 'oo done yet? We're going to be late eef 'oo don't 'urry!" I shut the shower off and grab a towel to dry off with.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'm done. Don't worry, I know you're in a hurry because you can't take anymore of the amazingness that is my voice." I open the bathroom door and walk over to my closet. _What to wear...this'll work. _I grab a white V-neck and some black skinny jeans and pull them on.

"Oui, zat ees exactly zee reason," she deadpans. "But 'onestly 'oo do 'ave a wonderful voice. 'ave 'oo sung any'zing for zee twins yet?"

"Nope. I did tell them I was in a band though. Does that count for anything?" My voice is muffled by the towel I'm currently running through my short hair.

"I don't zink so. Riley, 'urry up." I lace up my shoes and turn toward her.

"Well, I'm ready. Lets go."

The walk to the Great Hall is entertaining to say the least. The whole walk was filled with playful banter. Although I learned quickly to stay away from short jokes. Analia is a tiny thing and her height seems to be a sore spot for her. One such joke led to me being punched in the shoulder as we walked through the Hall's ginormous doors. As soon as we get to the table, I take my place between Fleur and Gabrielle. I wrap an arm around each and give them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello loves. I've missed you today." They smile at me before they both give me a chaste kiss. Fleur leans her head against my shoulder while Gabrielle runs her finger through my hair.

"We've missed 'oo too, mon amour. 'ow 'as 'our day been?"

"Analia and I found a way to keep ourselves entertained."

Fleur raises an eyebrow at us while Gabrielle glances between Analia and I. "'oo did?" I nod my head.

"I 'ope 'oo two didn't get into any trouble today."

"Who, us? Get in trouble? Never!" The looks we get from them are skeptical.

"We were good. I promise." Analia is quick to agree. We grin widely at each other.

_Hmm, it would seem '_new best friend' _is right. We'll be thick as thieves in no time._

* * *

**AN: So hopefully that wasn't too bad. Uh...review and let me know if there's anything specific you want to happen in this story. I'm open to suggestions and want to write stuff you guys would enjoy reading.**

**TRANSLATIONS:  
Desole - Sorry.  
****Tu es tout pour eux maintenant. Vous êtes tout leur monde. Ne jamais douter de cela. - You are everything to them now. You are their whole world. Never doubt that.**

**At least, these are the translations Google gives me. So I apologize if they're incorrect.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10 people. This is going to be a little bit more of a more serious chapter, and things are going to start picking up. Now, lets get on with it shall we?**

* * *

**RileyPOV**

After nearly three weeks spent at Hogwarts, the full moon is arriving. Dumbledore pulled me aside yesterday evening to explain what would happen. Before sunset today, I was to report to Professor Snape for a draft of wolfsbane and be placed within a secure room in the dungeons. Dumbledore said it was the safest place for me to be, especially considering this would be my first time changing. Another Professor who I had recently learned was also a werewolf, Remus Lupin, was to supervise the change and make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. Knowing he would be there took a huge weight off of my shoulders; I knew this man would be someone important to me within minutes of us talking.

Now, the girls and I are snuggled up on my bed. They're both curled into my sides, Fleur and the left and Gabrielle on the right. They've been worried about the full moon for the past few days now, so I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with them until I have to go see Snape and Lupin. _Thank God it's Saturday._ I've been doing my best to reassure them everything will be fine despite how freaked out I am about it myself, but I can tell they see right through me.

"Are 'oo sure every'zing will be okay? Gabby and I can see 'ow worried 'oo are. We are quite worried also." _Ah, here we go again. _This makes the fifth time we've had this conversation.

"I promise it'll all be fine. Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore will all be there, remember? What could go wrong with them there?" Fleur sits up quickly and glares at me. _She's sexy when she's mad..._

"Don't say zat. When people say 'zings like zat, every'zing zat can go wrong does." Gabrielle is quick to agree.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now come back here; I don't have much longer before I have to go." They lean in and each give me a quick kiss before nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

_Please don't let anything go wrong tonight._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

"Drink this." A vial is shoved into my hands. I look at the odd blue-colored liquid inside before glancing at Professor Lupin. He gives me a reassuring smiles and gestures for me to do as Snape said. I pop the seal and hold back a shudder when a faint blue smoke rises out. Steeling myself, I screw my eyes shut and throw back the foul-smelling concoction like a shot. My reaction is instantaneous.

"That is absolutely revolting! Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick..." Lupin walks over to me and lays a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Best to hold it in, pup. Wolfsbane is a bloody pain to brew and I doubt you'll want to take it a second time tonight. Too much of this stuff can kill someone." I pale at the thought.

"Is it safe for me to take then?"

"Trust me, you're better off with it than without it. Now come on, off to the safe room with you." The 'safe room' is a small room in the very back of the dungeons. Multiple wards have been placed on the room to keep me for escaping during the full moon. As an extra precaution, thick steel bars stretch the length of the room from floor to ceiling, almost like a cage. We make our way there, but just before the door is opened Dumbledore pulls me off to the side.

"You remember everything that is going to happen, correct? Remus will stay in the room with you. Snape and myself shall stand outside the door. Are you ready?"

"I don't think I'll ever be _ready,_ Sir, but I have to do this regardless."

"You'll be fine, young one. Especially with Remus helping you. He's quite taken with you, you know." The same can be said about me. In the short time I've know Professor Lupin, he's became a sort of father figure to me.

"The feeling is mutual. Just knowing he's going to be here already makes me feel better about the whole thing. Now lets get this over with." He leads me into the room and behind the bars. He them waves his wand, causing the cage door to disappear and be replaced with more steel bars. He gives me a reassuring smile before nodding to Lupin and exiting the room. Lupin and I stare at each other for awhile before he breaks the silence.

"So...the Delacour sisters, huh pup?" I chuckle at his goofy smile.

"Seems like it, old man. It's a teenage boy's dream come true; gorgeous blonde French twin sisters that are _together _together." We share a laugh at this. "But seriously, my girls are amazing. They didn't even flinch when they saw my scars. Even thought they were sexy. This werewolf stuff didn't even phase them." Fleur and Gabrielle really are something. I don't know what I did to deserve them.

"I'm glad they're so understanding. Not many people are about our condition. It doesn't surprise me though, considering werewolves are seen as second-class citizens in the wizarding world." We sit and talk about everything and nothing, until a strange thought occurs to me.

"Sir, if you're a werewolf like me, aren't you going to change too?" _Why didn't I think of this earlier? _

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask that. Yes, I'll change. But I've been doing this for years. I have full control of myself as a wolf. The wolfsbane helps though. Keeps me calm and makes it easier to control. With enough time, you'll be able to control it too. This time, however, you're going to sleep. We gave you a slightly larger dose to knock you out. Not a lethal amount, mind you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. But being able to control it will take time. You'll have to learn to control your instincts in both wolf and human form. It will be very difficult but I'm sure you can do it."

Somehow, I know the exact moment the sun sets. I can't describe exactly how I know; a feeling unlike anything I've felt before washes over me. "It's time, isn't it?" The pitying look in his eyes tells me everything.

"I'm afraid so. The change will be very painful; it always will be. You just...learn to get used to it. Prepare yourself." Mentally, I try to ready myself. I don't know how much good it will do but I clear my mind and wait.

At first nothing happens. Then it hits me all at once. My body starts to tremble violently. My throat contracts and I feel like I'm choking. I both see and hear as the bones in my hands begin to break. They snap, elongate, shifting under my skin. _Oh god, make it stop! _I fall to my knees as the bones in my legs break and reform. My ribs almost seem to explode out of my chest before popping painfully into place. Screams echo loudly in my ears; it takes me a few seconds to realize they're mine. The pain is worse then anything I could ever imagine. Every bone in my body is simultaneously breaking, reforming, shifting. I can't take it anymore. I black out just as my pained screams turn into anguished howls.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Ugh...where..? _I wake up with my face pressed against the cold stone floor. My head is throbbing, as is every other part of my body. I slowly sit up, bringing my hands up to rub at my temples. I notice I have a cloak wrapped around to protect my modesty. _Lupin?_

"Good to see you're awake pup. I had Dumbledore bring you some clothes, so I'll step out while you change." Before he leaves, he vanishes the bars and hands me a bundle of clothes. They look like the uniforms I've seen the male students wearing: a pair of boxers, black slacks, a white button-up shirt, a charcoal grey woolen sweater, and a black tie. _Because I don't belong to a House, I guess._ I quickly put the shirt on. As I stand up to put the boxers on, I notice something doesn't feel quite right. I look myself over, pausing when I see what's between my legs. _What...the...fuck..._

_"_Remus! Get your ass back in here! Now!" He barges through the door and his eyes widen at the sight of me standing here in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt. "Why the fuck do I have a...a-"

"A penis?" Oh, he thinks he's being funny, does he?

"Yes! Why is it here?"

"Why don't you finish dressing before we have this conversation? And calm down a bit." I jerkily put the rest of clothes on.

"Calm? How the hell am I supposed to be calm? What will the twins think? They won't even want to touch me now." Oh god. what am I going to tell them?

"That's ridiculous. From what I've seen, those girls can't keep their hands off of you."

"Yeah, but that was before I had this!" I gesture wildly at my crotch. He just laughs at me.

"At least it's big."

"Nope, I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Well, at least let me take you to Madame Pomfrey to see if everything's okay."

"Fine. But if she tries to touch it, I'll kick her."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Well, everything _looks _okay. You should be perfectly fine. There's only one more thing I need you to do." She holds out a little clear plastic cup.

"You just need me to pee in this?"

"I don't need a urine sample dear." She gives me look. _Oh no. Please tell me she doesn't mean... _"We need to know if you can reproduce. Well, go on then. Off to the bathroom with you." _Dammit._

As it turns out, I am in fact sterile. I don't really know if I'm happy about it, but at least I know I'm not going to accidentally get someone pregnant. There's probably some kind of magical solution to this anyway. Now I just have to figure out how to explain this to the girls.

* * *

**AN: I know this probably seems like a weird place to stop this chapter, but I couldn't force myself to write anything else for it. The next chapter should be up fairly quickly, maybe sometime within the next few days. As always leave a review if you want. Also, if there's anything specific you want to see happen in this story, let me know. I'll try my best to include it somehow.**


End file.
